Rest in Pieces
by CutieSaiyajin
Summary: Every night she saves him. [Spuffy]


**Title:** Rest in Pieces

**Author: **CutieSaiyajin

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Romance, Angst

**Summary: **Every night she saves him.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Important Note:** This takes place in an AU, post-_Chosen_, and AU Angel season 5 world. You'll see why it's AU when you read it. :)

**Additional Note:** The title, "Rest in Pieces" is also a song by Saliva. It's a good song, you should give it a listen. :)

x

x

**REST IN PIECES**

x

x

In one instant, she gave him everything. Spike achieved everything. Buffy gave him everything he'd ever wanted. His world was whole; complete. In one instant.

"I love you."

And in the next, karma took hold of her. Every horrible deed done by her hand to the vampire in front of her was repaid. In the next instant, her world crumbled.

"No, you don't, but thanks for saying it."

And then it was over. Buffy couldn't hear him for the roar in her ears. She didn't feel the burning of her hand, intimately connected with his, nor did she hear him telling her to go.

She felt nothing.

It felt like slow motion for her, but in reality, it wasn't. One moment, she'd been dazed, hurt by the words she so richly deserved from the one man who owed her heart some pain. In the next, she'd reacted.

Pulling her burning hand back from his abruptly, Buffy didn't give Spike time to react, as she ripped the glowing amulet from around his neck, and used the last great burst of her Slayer-strength to push him a good distance towards the stairs.

"Bloody hell, _Buffy_!"

Buffy didn't speak to him, instead she gave the vampire a sad smile as she slid the amulet's chain around her neck.

He was vamped, roaring her name and making his way back towards her, and Buffy was almost glad when a huge chunk of debris fell between them, blocking her from his view, and vice versa.

Knowing Spike, he wouldn't let that stop him, but by the time he got through, it would be too late.

Buffy allowed her tears to fall as she felt the glowing energy coarsing through her body -via the amulet- start to burn her.

She was dying again. Ironic really, if you thought about it. The one time in her life when she felt she finally had something to live for, and she was giving it up.

Because she loved Spike, and she wasn't about to let him sacrifice himself. It wasn't his place, really, it was hers. She was the Slayer.

And she was saving him.

"I love you, Spike," she whispered, just as the flames consumed her soul, and her body crumpled.

Spike's roars escorted her to the afterlife.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

She sat up, gasping, trembling, tears running down her cheeks.

It didn't happen that way, she remembered, choking on a sob. It _didn't_.

Spike died. He _**died**,_ and she had just let him. Allowed him to boss her into leaving him down there in that stupid hellhole to burn.

Buffy didn't feel the cool arms pulling her into an embrace, but his voice, as always, drew her from her world of pain.

"Buffy, luv, it's all right. I'm here, baby. I'm here..."

"Spike," she choked. "You died. You _died_!"

"I know, I know. Shhh, now. Stop crying, luv. Look, see?" Spike gently forced Buffy's eyes to look into his own, "I'm here now, sweetheart. I came back." He choked back his own tears, and rested their foreheads together. "I'm here."

The Slayer still trembled. "I know," she breathed shakily. "But that doesn't change the fact you..." she let the sentence hang.

"No," Spike agreed softly.

Buffy swallowed, and pulled back. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and tried to get her breathing under control, before speaking softly. "Do you remember what you told me that one time..." She cleared her throat nervously. "It was after I was brought back... I came to your crypt. I didn't really say anything, but you..."

Spike waited patiently as Buffy sniffled and swallowed down more tears.

"You told me that every night, you saved me."

Spike inhaled sharply and tried to look into her eyes, but Buffy was staring at the mattress instead.

"Luv, you-"

"I do, too," Buffy interuppted. She turned her glistening gaze back to her vampire. "Every night, I save you, too."

There was nothing for a moment, and Buffy swallowed before closing her eyes and scooting closer to the vampire.

Spike pulled her close, and when the lump in his throat finally loosened enough to allow it, he spoke.

"Thank you," he whispered, and he continued to hold her throughout the night.

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

The end.

Eh. It was just something I came up with a long while back. I just found it sitting on a floppy disk today, and decided to post it. Hope you guys liked.


End file.
